The present generator design improves the electricity output, given the constant volume of moving fluid, gas, air or wind produced by the exhaust of a HVAC condenser. HVAC systems use condensers to move hot or cold air out of a building. During this process, the condenser produces an exhaust gas with a typical wind speed of 15-25 mph.